A trayectoria prestada, cielo infinito
by Eiserniell
Summary: Después de lo vivido gracias a Academia, Shun y Yuto se creen incapaces de ser los mismos de siempre. Pero gracias a un nuevo amigo se dan cuenta que la paz está mas cerca de lo que imaginan. [Semi AU]


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V** no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos a su respectivo autor.

* * *

Corre. Corre. Mas rápido, mas rápido. Salta. Agáchate.

Cae.

-¿Por dónde estarán?

Murmura para sí mismo mientras se recompone de la caída de hacía momentos, su pierna izquierda le duele un poco pero no es nada que no pueda manejar, mas le preocupaba saber en donde se había metido él y en donde estarían sus compañeros, los había perdido de vista o quizás ellos se movieron, aún no discernía quien se le perdió a quien.

Giró la cabeza para todas las direcciones permitidas, tratando de ubicarse. Estaba en medio de un hall, de lo que debió haber sido la recepción de algún hotel de mediano lujo; la habitación en la que se encontraba no le quedaba mas que madera destruida por doquier, y las paredes que parecían no aguantar por mas tiempo gracias a las grietas que chismeaban el deplorable estado del lugar. Todo se veía tan gris y deprimente, aunque el de cabellos oscuros ya no le dio mas importancia y una vez divisada la salida se dirigió a ella a toda velocidad.

Afuera de donde estaba no era mucho mejor que en el interior. El cielo nocturno de Heartland, en algún momento bello y lleno de colores, no era mas que incendios en la lejanía, cenizas y gritos de desesperación; la parte mas triste de la pintura es que a él ya no puede importarle mas aquello, demasiado acostumbrado a su nueva realidad. Un ruido de una esquina de la calle le advirtió seres vivos en las cercanías, activó su disco de duelos y preparó su mano de inmediato, tan solo a la espera de su oponente. Era típico de los estudiantes de Academia; ocultarse un puñado detrás de alguna pared y saltarle encima a algún duelista nativo que tomasen desprevenido, utilizando sus bestias mecánicas de caza. A él ni a ningún otro de la Resistencia los tomarían con la guardia baja.

Después de un rato de tensión se da cuenta que imaginó cosas por lo que no muy convencido baja su disco y vuelve a guardar la mano. Un movimiento rápido y mas cercano que el anterior le ha dado tremendo susto que prefirió sobre reaccionar a tener que lamentarlo mas tarde.

-¡Carta trampa, Solemn Strike! -se da la media vuelta al tiempo que activa la carta en su disco. -Cuando uno o mas...

El resto de la explicación murió en su garganta, pues ya no era necesario recitarla. A unos metros de distancia y con su disco de duelo igual en alto se encontraba su mejor amigo, quien, no tenía la mejor expresión de recibimiento en su rostro tras aquella invitación casi obligatoria a un duelo que a ninguno le apetecía. Ambos bajaron su disco.

-¿Shun? ¿En dónde estabas en todo este tiempo? -fue él el primero en recriminar al otro, acercándose mas. -¿Y Ruri? ¿Ella está bien?

-¿En dónde estaba metido _yo_? -acentuó la última palabra, mientras él también alcanzaba al menor. -Te recuerdo que saliste corriendo de una zona _segura_ , en donde Ruri y yo te cuidábamos las espaldas. ¿Y ahora sales con que nos perdimos _nosotros_?

El otro chico bajó un poco la mirada, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, viéndose un poco frustrado. ¿Así fue como pasó todo? ¿Entonces él fue a meterse a campo enemigo por sí mismo? Sinceramente no lo recordaba.

-En cualquier caso -cortó Shun. -¿En dónde estuviste? Te fuiste muy repentinamente que apenas alcanzamos a reagruparnos Ruri y yo para cuando mas soldados aparecieron. -ahora ya no lucía molesto, sino mas bien preocupado en torno a su amigo. -Creímos que te habían capturado porque fuiste directo a la boca del lobo, Yuto. -suspira. -¿Qué te pasó?

A él también le encantaría saberlo, pero por toda respuesta que podía darle al mayor tan solo suspiró en son de derrota. De su bolsillo sacando a su monstruo As para contemplarlo.

-No sé como terminé yendo al lado invadido, todo lo que sé es que Dark Rebellion me guió para mostrarme algo.

-¿Y al menos lo viste?

Yuto negó con la cabeza. Aunque, si lo hubiese visto en dado caso, ya no lo recordaba a este punto.

-Probablemente, si es importante, nuevamente se pondrá en tu camino. -apremió Shun, volviendo a una expresión de fingida calma en su rostro. -Debemos movernos. Es cuestión de tiempo para que Academia sepa que estamos aquí.

Asintió y corrió en la misma dirección que su amigo, dejando que éste le guíe hacia su nuevo escondite ya que todo parecía indicar que él, en su estado de nula lucidez, los delató frente al enemigo al salir corriendo espontáneamente de donde se encontraban. Sintió vergüenza de aquello, Shun tenía todo el derecho de molestarse con él y no le sorprendería que Ruri hiciese lo mismo, aunque con un toque mas materno que su hermano.

Un detalle bastante peculiar en Yuto son esas lagunas mentales en las que de pronto se sumerge, y en muchos de los casos son a causa de su dragón, aunque al creer que es parte de sus poderes psíquicos no le ve mucho caso preocuparse, aunque si son irritantes. Pero en esa noche precisamente, es cuando mas le hubiese gustado recordar, cuando mas activo debió estar en orden de prevenir lo que sucedió después. Las memorias se interponían unas con otras confundiéndolo; en unas veía su vida tranquila en su ciudad natal, los duelos amistosos que jugaban los Kurosaki y él contra Allen, Sayaka y, cuando lo encontraban desprevenido, Kaito. Lograba escuchar las anécdotas que Ruri y Sayaka conversaban animadamente sobre los Duelos de Entretenimiento, aunque a él nunca les llamó mucho la atención que digamos; demasiado cohibido como para dar un espectáculo ante otros, lo mismo para Shun, aunque lo niegue. Otras de sus memorias hablaban de la invasión de la Dimensión Fusión, y el como los monstruos de Visión Sólida reinaban sobre los de la ciudad misma, hechos de Realidad Aumentada. La opresión, la desesperación, el miedo y el odio se hacían espacio con mas rapidez y frecuencia que los sentimientos nobles que alguna vez caracterizó a esa ciudad, que alguna vez lo caracterizaron a él. Y ahora no quedaba nada en él que pudiera considerarse bueno, o que él mismo pudiera considerarlo; la guerra los transformó a todos en lo que Academia quiso.

O eso creyó.

* * *

-¿Es enserio? ¡No bromees!

Shun recibió un ligero golpe al hombro mientras contenía una mueca de lo que se sería una risita (al mas puro estilo de Shun), mientras que su acompañante si larga una carcajada; nada estruendosa a oídos de Yuto, sonaba mas bien como un montón de campanillas replicando al unísono, dándoles a ambos un momento acogedor como no lo habían sentido antes, o mas bien, como no recordaban que era. El momento tan cotidiano le hacía sentir bien a Yuto, quien sonreía para sí mismo en lo que seguía oyendo mas de cerca la plática entre sus amigos.

-Te digo la verdad, ¿porqué crees que Allen no se atreve a estar con Sayaka y Kaito juntos?

-Hombre, creo que estás exagerando las cosas.

-No es verdad -Yuto terció, llamando la atención del otro chico. -Shun tiene razón, a Allen le gusta montarse toda una película en su cabeza. Un día que le vuelvas a ver podrás preguntarle.

-¿Preguntarle? -mas que cuestión, parecía un sarcasmo. -Si claro, me golpeará como mínimo. ¿Cierto, Kurosaki?

El aludido colocó al principio una expresión de confusión, como si no fuera con él la cosa, aunque de inicio fue así. Tras unos minutos finalmente entendió lo que le decía el otro para finalmente responder.

-Si Yuto te lo dijo, probablemente.

-¿Eh? ¡No! -niega efusivamente con sus manos. -Fui yo quien lo dijo, no Yuto. -el mencionado tan solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, listo para reírse del ojirrojo. -Yuto me dice que para creerte debo preguntarle directamente, pero siento que me golpeará si le digo algo como eso.

-Ah, entonces también eso es verdad -afirmó el mayor. -Puede que si te pegue... aunque a mi también por decirte esto -se encoge de hombros. -Pero no veo porqué no puede responderte con un si o con un no. Es Allen, le gusta la sinceridad

Yuya aún tenía esa cierta sensación de que le iría mal por decir cosas personales de otros, pero si tanto Shun como Yuto le decían lo mismo por algo ha de ser. En cualquier caso, él tan solo atinó a sonreír y quitarse el pensamiento de la cabeza, preguntándose las cosas que hará una vez llegue a Heartland, ya que tiene la invitación a quedarse unos días ahora que el conflicto ha pasado, y aunque la ciudad no sea la misma de su gloria anterior, sigue siendo hermosa y majestuosa como en los recuerdos de Yuto; memorias que se hacían en su interior como propias, y aquello le daba ánimo de lograr su objetivo un millón de veces mas: hacer sonreír a Heartland, a la Dimensión XYZ, a sus nuevos amigos de la Resistencia, y por sobre todo, a Yuto.

Yuto no creía que retomaría su cuerpo individual en algún futuro cercano, pero no es algo que le molestase del todo, ya que mientras se trate de Yuya él iría a donde él vaya, aún si está separado de él no habría mayor diferencia. No puede ser su destino pero, puede adoptarlo tanto mientras su contraparte de Standard le permita vivirlo.

Después de todo, a trayectoria prestada, un cielo infinito.

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **Estem... soy nueva en el fandom 8D mucho gusto, quería empezar a escribir algo para contribuir y como no me decidía salí con esto. Por si no se entiende muy bien, es un semi AU en donde elegí que los chicos no se volviesen Zarc, pero en cambio, él despertó en los tres restantes (quizás luego trate a profundidad este hecho), Anyways, sé que carece de la gran trama el oneshot pero dado a los fics románticos, de acción y/o dramáticos que ya circulan, decidí tratar uno amistoso (aunque no es como si no quisiera un Counterpartshipping o ElComoSeLlameElShunxYuya(?)), y aunque no exploré muchos detalles que me gustarían probablemente escriba otro fic ya que solo quise explorar un poco el contraste del "antes y después" para ver los dos lados de los personajes durante el conflicto y luego de éste, aunque bueno, si es que quieren y les gusta hago otro, así que... a la espera señores.**

 **See ya~**


End file.
